


Room for two

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fluff, Liv messing with Robron, M/M, Robert getting hurt, family life, learning the hard way, liv texting Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv's not happy Aaron and Robert are getting on. She forms a plan. But does it go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's good.

Aaron came running down the stairs, pushing the living room door open to meet the sight of his new little family eating breakfast. This was normally a scene that Aaron would stop and look at, enjoying the thought of having a full house with people he loved around him.  
This morning was different, he was late for work and He had promised Adam he would be there extra early. 

“Shit, shit, SHIT!”

“Aaron language.” Chas said sternly. 

Aaron looked up at his mum and the at Liv. 

“Sorry, but mum you do know she knows more bad language then me!”

Aaron looked at Liv who was smiling back at him. 

“But, sorry.”

Aaron pointed at Liv. 

“Pretend you didn't hear that.”

“Yeah, whatever. I'm not 10, I think you can say that word around me”

“No he can't” Chas shouted back. 

“Ok, right I'm so late. I'm off”

He grabbed his coat from the sofa. 

“I thought you had the day off” Robert asked. 

“No, we've got this extra delivery that only contacted us yesterday. It will bring loads of money in and I told Adam id be there early, now I'm late. He'll kill me”

He ran over to the table and stole a bit of toast off Robert’s plate. 

“Oi you, I was looking forward to that”

Aaron kissed Roberts cheek and ran out the door. 

Liv looked over at Robert. She hated that him and Aaron were getting closer everyday, she felt like Aaron was spending too much time with Robert and not enough with her. 

Robert was getting annoyed with Liv looking at him with evil eyes. 

“Isn't it about time you went for the bus, don't want you to miss it” Robert said in a sarcastic voice. 

“I'm now going, need to eat my breakfast. Brain food” she continued to stare him out. 

“Well I'm off” Robert stood up and downed the last of his coffee. He moved front he table, placing his cup and plate in the sink and disappeared out the back door. 

Chas smiled at Liv, “ right you, off to school”

Liv got up from the table and walked towards the back door. 

“Oh, I forgot my English book” she said to herself and ran upstairs. 

As she made he way to get the book she heard a phone ringing from Aaron and Roberts room. She opened the door to see Aaron's phone vibrating on the bedside table. She walked over and looked down to see it was Robert calling him. Probably Robert calling to tell him how annoying I am she thought. 

Then a message popped up on the screen from Robert 

Fancy going out tonight, my treat. See if your mum will look after Liv. Xx

That's when she has an idea. She picked the phone up text back. 

Sorry can't, already made plans with Liv. I think it's best if you stay at Vic’s tonight as I won't be there. Xx

She pressed send, feeling pretty happy with herself. 

Ten minutes later she was on the school bus holding Aaron's Phone, replying to Robert’s texts. . 

Ok, but maybe I'll still stay at the pub with you. Just text me when you get back. Xx. 

She quickly replayed. 

It will be easier of you just stay at Vic’s. I'll see you tomorrow. Xx. 

She was enjoying herself way too much. 

…..

Robert was having an awful day, everything was going badly. But the main thing on his mind was Aaron, and why he was being cold with him.  
He said that Robert should just sleep at the pub every night whatever plans they had. So he was confused, thinking he'd something to upset Aaron. 

…..

It was 4:30 and Liv arrived home from school, grabbed Aaron's phone out of her pocket and deleted all of the texts she sent Robert and that Robert sent back. She ran upstairs and placed his phone back on the night stand. 

An hour later Aaron walked through the back door of the pub, flipped down on the sofa next to Liv. 

“Hey” she said casually. “Had a good day at work”

“No, so busy. I need to sleep.”

Liv put on her most disappointed look and turned to Aaron

“I was hoping maybe we could do something tonight, Bowling?”

Aaron turned his head to look at her

“Oh Liv, I'm really not in the mood. Iv had a really long day, we can do something tomorrow.”

She new if Robert came round she would be found out. So she used her good acting skills to play the part of sad little girl wanting to spend time with her big brother. 

“You said you would look after me, mum always took me bowling on a Wednesday. I thought it would be fun living with you. All my friends go out with their family's. 

She looked down at her hands and felt tears in her eyes, even surprising herself. 

“Fine.” Is all Aaron said and dragged his butt off the sofa for a shower. 

….

All clean and feeling a little more awake, Aaron walked into the pub and find his mum. 

“Me and Liv are going bowling.”

“Yeah she said.” Chas smiled back. 

Around looked around the pub, half looking for Robert. 

“You haven't seen Robert have you, normally seen him by now.”

He patted his jeans down looking for his phone. 

“Have you seen my phone”

“No, when did you last have it” Chas said while tending to a customer. 

Aaron thought for a minute, trying to think when he last used it. 

“You know, iv been so busy today I haven't used it. I'm not even Sure if I took it to work”

He turned back around walking through the back room and up the stairs. He walked into his room to see his phone in the bedside table. 

“There you are” he said with a groan. 

He opened it up to find a text from Robert saying he was having tea at Vic's and he'll see him in the morning. 

Aaron was confused as to why Robert wasn’t planning on staying with him at the pub when they'd already decided that's what he'll do every night. 

“AARON” Liv shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “Come on”

“OK. Be there in a second” Aaron shouted back. 

He text Robert  
Ok. Me and Liv are going bowling, see you tomorrow. Xx. 

……

Robert was sitting on vic sofa with a sour look on his face. 

“Bloody cheer up will you” vic moaned. 

“We should go out” Robert suddenly said, sitting up, looking at his little sister. 

“Well Adam is working late, we could”

“Let's go for some drinks in town, just me and you” Robert loved spending time with Vic and now he had practically moved in with Aaron he hadn't got much time to spend with her. 

 

“Sounds fun, let me get changed and I'm all yours”

She got up off the sofa and ran up stairs. 

….

They left Vic's house and walked towards the car. 

“So you can't drive yet then?”

“No.. Adams helping me learn.”

Robert smiled at her. 

“You can drive us into town if you like, grab your L plates.”

Vic smiled “you'd let me drive your car”

Robert chucked the keys to her. She's all yours. 

Vic let out a small nervous laugh. 

“You better get ready. Have you even got the right insurance for me to drive it.”

“Yeah of course I have, I wouldn't you otherwise.”

Vic just smiled and ran back into the house to get her L plates.


	2. Ignorance is bliss

“STRIKE” Liv shouted as loud as she could, just to annoy Aaron even more”

“When did you get so bloody good at bowling?”

Liv walked back towards where Aaron was sitting and sat beside him. 

“Because I'm amazing, it's natural talent.” She smugly smiled at Aaron and nudged his arm”

“Your go.”

Aaron jumped up and picked his bright purple bowling ball up and got in place. 

Liv smiled as she watched Aaron “do you want some help old man” she shouted at an embarrassed Aaron, getting looks from players around them. 

He took no notice of her and bowled the ball. It wasn't a strike, not even close. He turned around slowly to see the massive smile on his little sisters face. “Yeah, ok that was rubbish” he said admitting he's awful at bowling. 

……

“SLOW DOWN VIC” Robert shouted while trying to hold on to the car door so he didn't end up half way onto Vic lap. 

“Sorry, I like going fast.”

“Yeah well, that was way too fast. You do want to live right?

Vic waved her arms around in front of her “your being dramatic now. I'm a good driver, I could teach you a few things.”

“Just calm down” Robert said sternly. 

Vic looked over at a very scared looking Robert with white finger tips .

“Sorry, I'll be good.”

A few miles down the road they pulled up at a diversion sign. 

“Oh great, this is all we need. Probably take us ages to get into town this way.”

But it was that or turn back. So they carried on down a much smaller road with built up hedges and farmland each side. The smaller roads were making Vic nervous and it was getting dark. 

“Have you driven in the dark much?”

Vic gripped the wheel. 

“Yeah, loads.”

She was lying, she'd never driven out in the dark, especially not down little narrow roads. 

….

Aaron and Liv were messing around with their napkins when the food arrived. 

“Thank you” Aaron said to the waiter. 

“This looks so good” Liv said while picking up some chips from her plate and stuffed them in her mouth. 

“Wow, you don't waste any time do you”

Little did Aaron know she hadn't had any lunch because she was too busy looking through his phone. 

“I'm a growing girl”

“No, your just a greedy pig” Aaron laughed out. 

“Oi, shut it you” Liv said as she picked up another chip and put it in her mouth. 

…..

It was pitch black outside now and all Vic could see was hedge and Road, she was keeping calm but when she noticed small rain drops on the window screen she really started to tense up. 

“This is all we need, rain!” Robert groaned. 

“Yeah, I can't see much as it is.”

“Do you want me to take over?” Robert offered. 

Vic not wanting Robert to think she couldn't handle it, she refused. 

“I'm fine, it's all good practice.”

Robert wished she had just said yes, he wasn't liking the look of the road. The bends were sharp, mud all over the road in some places and the rain was making it dangerous.   
All of a sudden there was something in the road, it came out of no where.  
Vic couldn't see, there was too much rain and as she turned the wheel sharply to try and avoid whatever it was, the car started spinning. 

“Arrrr, Robert ROBERT” Vic grabbed the wheel and Tried to steer away from the bank. 

Robert could see there was an opening in the hedges, hoping it was a field and they would just end up in the mud.  
But it soon became clear they were heading straight for a ditch. He could see it all happening in slow motion. 

“HOLD ON” he shouted as the car span off the road, hit the side of the bank and flipped onto its roof, sliding into the ditch. The sound of scraping metal stopped and there was silence. No crying, no screaming, nothing. 

……

 

“Can we have ice cream” Liv pleaded. 

“No, we need to get home. Iv got a busy day again tomorrow. I need sleep and so do you.”

Liv sighed and nodded. She kept thinking about how Robert was probably really bored at home thinking Aaron would rather be with her and it made her smile. 

….

“£9, that's insane. I'm not parking here again, we must have only been here 2 and half hours.” Aaron moaned. 

“More like three, but yeah that's crazy. Shame Robert isn't here, he could have paid.” Liv said with a laugh. 

“He's not a cash machine you know” Aaron said defensively. 

“Alright, just joking” she pulled a face and smiled. 

Aaron smiled back, not being able not to. 

“I'm serious, you need to be nice to him.”

“Yeh, yeh.”

They both go into Aaron's car and headed back home.


	3. Feeling the fear

There was nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the bottom of the car, the dark had consumed the road, the only light was from the car headlights pushed into the grass of ditch. 

Robert opened his eyes. At first it was just a blur, water dripping down his face as the window next to him was smashed and the rain had filtered in. As his sight became clear and his head less foggy, he remembered what happened. He looked over to where Vic was sitting, hanging upside down, held up by her seat belt. 

“Vic, Vic” his voice was a whisper. 

There was no response.

“Vic please, vic” he could see she had blood dripping from her head. 

“VICTORIA” Robert shouted.

Nothing. 

Robert was scared, trying not to panic. He undid his own seat belt and fell awkwardly onto the roof of the car. He pushed his door open and rolled out. He got onto his knees, feeling light headed. He could see that he wasn't hurt as he tried to stand up, holding onto the car for support. As he finally stood up, there was a sudden pain in his stomach. he cried out and bent over. 

“Robert” 

A small, scared voice came from inside the car. 

He quickly looked down through the car window. 

“Vic, I'm here.”

Suddenly the pain had gone and he rushed around to Vic's side of the car he knelt down and tried to open her door. It wouldn't budge. Her window was closed so he couldn't get her out.   
He moved back around the other side of the car again and crawled in. 

“Hey Vic, you alright”

“My head” she reached up to touch the wound. 

“It's okay, it will all be fine. Vic, I'm sorry but I need to get you out of the car, I need to drag you out of my side. Your door won't open”

Vic looked at the door and touched her head again “what happened”

“Don't you remember”

“No…. yes… Something in the road.”

Robert was relieved that she knew. 

“Yeah that's right, we went into a ditch. But we are both fine, so no need to panic.”

He reached down and Undone her seat belt doing his best trying to catch her and lay her down slowly on the the roof of the upturned car. 

“I need to drag you out, I'll do my best not to hurt you.”

He grabbed her arms and pulled. He tried to ignore the groans of pain coming from his little sister. 

…..

 

Aaron and Liv pulled up outside the pub. 

“Right, bedtime for you missy”

“I keep telling you I'm not 10years old. You don't have to talk to me like I am.”

She opened the door and got out, shut it with a slam. Aaron soon followed feeling tired, not wanting to deal with his teenage sister. 

Once inside she said good night and walked upstairs. 

“Don't forget to brush you teeth.” Aaron shouted up at her. 

“IM NOT 10” she shouted back. 

He walked into the living to find Chas having a glass of wine in her hand, sitting at the table. 

“You got the evening off” he asked his mum. 

“Yeah, charity is manning the fort. It's not busy. 

Aaron walked round to the sofa and collapsed flat on his back, soaking into the fluffy cushions. 

“She is hard work you know” Aaron said letting out a sigh. 

“You should have taken Robert with you, he would have helped. why didn't you.”

“I would have, he text me saying he was staying at Vic's.”

Chas looked at Aaron confused “yeah because you told him to.”

Aaron sat up “no, he didn't even know about me taking Liv out. He just text saying he was staying there.”

 

Chas put her wine glass down “no he came Into the pub at lunch time with a right moody face, saying you text him saying you couldn't go out tonight because you had other plans with Liv.”

Aaron just shook his head. 

“No I never. I didn't text him at all today, apart from when I got home.” Aaron took his phone out of his pocket. He started looking through his texts. 

He showed Chas “look, the only text I sent him today was the one after work”

Chas looked up quickly with wide eyes “Aaron you know you didn't take your phone to work, you don't think Liv could have got hold of it do you.”

“What… No, she wouldn't” she looked at his phone. 

“Wouldn't she?” Chas sighed looking at Aaron. 

“Right well, I'll just call Robert and see what he has to say”

He found Roberts number and pressed call. 

…..

Robert and Vic were laying down on the grass beside the car. 

“Vic I know your head hearts, but we have to move away from the car. It's dangerous.”

He rose to his feet and lifted her up by her arms. She put her arms about his waist and moved along the grass verge.

They walked a little way. 

“Here sit down”

They where far enough away so that if anything happens with the car, they should be safe. 

“I feel dizzy” Vic said softly. 

“Just lay down, stay sill. I'm going to call for help”

He reached into his pocket to find his phone. He pulled it out only to find it was all smashed up, completely dead. 

“Vic, where's your phone.” He placed his hand in hers. 

“In my bag, in the car.”  
She could see the worried look on Roberts face. 

“Sorry, I should have got it”

“No it's okay Vic, don't worry.”

He slowly rose to his feet. Trying to steady himself as the pain in his stomach suddenly returned. He grabbed himself. 

“What's wrong” Vic noticed the pain he was in. 

“Nothing Vic I'm fine, look I'm going to go get your phone. I'll be back in a minute.” 

He moved back towards the car, feeling the fear creep into his chest.


	4. Alone

Robert got back to the car. At first he thought it was smoking, but at a closer look it was just steam from the heat of the engine.   
He knelt down at the window looking for Vic's bag. He could see the strap, it was jammed behind the drivers seat. He had no choice but to crawl back into the car. He didn't want to, his stomach was getting seriously painful, his breathing was getting wheezy and it was hurting his chest. 

He crawled in, placing his knees on the broken glass. All the while trying to calm himself down. the pain was taking over his mind, he couldn't think straight. His vision was starting to blur and the pain was way worse then he'd ever felt before. He started to stumble, his balance had gone. His vision went blank and he fell to the floor. 

…..

 

“I think his phone must be dead” Aaron was pacing around the living room unsure of what to do. 

“Well if he's not picking up, go ask Liv”

Aaron turned to look at his mum, slowly sitting back down on the sofa. 

“I can't just go up there and ask her that, she'll get all defensive.”

“But what if she was the one that text Robert on your phone, pretending to be you.”

Aaron looked down at his phone. 

“You don't think She wouldn't really do that do you?, steal my phone and text Robert.”

“It's not like you know her that well, and what you do know about her, well… yeah she would”

Aaron looked at his mum. 

“No, I'm not going to just assume it was her. It's crazy, she would have no reason to.”

Aaron put the phone back in his pocket. 

“He's only across the road Aaron, just go ask him.”

…..

Aaron walked up to Vic's house, knocked on the door and waited. 

“Hey mate” Adam called out while opening the door. 

“What do you want at this time?”

“Can I come in and talk to Robert?”

Aaron felt nervous to talk to him, wondering what he was going to say, Not wanting to be Liv that stole his phone. 

“Err, he's not here. Him and Vic went to town for a few drinks.”

Aaron looked a bit stung. He thought it was weird him not mentioning it, he normally told Aaron every detail of his plans. 

“Oh, ok. It's just I tried to call him and his phone was dead. Which is weird for him.”

Adam nodded his head toward the house as a sign for Aaron to come in. They walked into the kitchen. 

“I was about to call Vic actually, I thought she'd would have normally text me about loads by now. I'll call her”

They both stood in the kitchen while Adam got his phone out to call Vic. 

“It's ringing” Adam said with a smile. 

“Robert’s probably drunk” Aaron said trying to stay positive. Feeling like his chest was about to burst with worry. Something about all this was wrong. 

…..

 

Robert was out cold laying inside the upside down car. The phone from Vic's bad was ringing. The rain had stopped and it was strangely quiet.  
Vic was laying on the grass verge trying not to be sick. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. Then she heard the faint noise of a phone ringing. She sat up and looked towards the car. It was a cold night and the ground she was sitting on was wet and uncomfortable. She slowly rose to her feet. 

“Robert” she shouted. 

“Robert, what's going on” 

She couldn't hear him. There was nothing but a faint phone going off, all of a sudden she realised it was her ring tone. She started to make her way to the car. 

…..

 

“No ones picking up mate”

“Try again. If she has her phone and it ringing she'll pick it up soon. Maybe it's noisy in the bar, keep trying” there was worry in Aaron's voice that Adam picked up on. 

“Ok, il keep trying”

Aaron smiled, desperately trying to keep himself calm. 

 

…..

 

“Robert, what's going on” She knelt down on the grass outside the car and looked in.

She could see Robert laying there not moving. 

“ROBERT, talk to me rob.”

Her head was blessing more and the throbbing was getting worse, but she need to get Robert out. 

Suddenly the phone started ringing again, her phone. She moved slowly into the car and crawled next to Robert, feeling his pulse. She sighed with relief when he had one. 

She lent down and pulled her bag from behind the chair and searched around for her ringing mobile. She felt it with her hand in the darkness and grabbed it wincing from the light that was brought with it. Her heart rate got faster when she had seen it was Adam calling. 

“Hello” Vic spoke softly. 

“Vic, hey babe I was starting to get worried about you. Are you still in town?”

“Adam somethings happened. I didn't mean to, I tried to stop the car but I couldn't”

“What do you mean, what's happened? Where are you?”

Vic's hands were shaking, she was scared and with Robert out if it, she felt alone.

“We had a... a car accident Adam, Roberts in a bad way. I need to call an ambulance”

Adam was just staring at Aaron. He didn't know what to do or say. 

“Babe are you alright?”

“Yeah, I need to go Adam. I need to call an ambulance for Robert, I'll call you back I promise.”

She hung up the phone. Then called 999. 

 

…..

Adam just let his hand fall to his side. Looking at Aaron with panic on his face. 

“What's going on?”

Adam knew Aaron would get worried but he had to tell him about Robert. 

“They've had a car accident. I don't know what happened. She said she had to go and…. Call an Ambulance”

“Is she hurt?”

Adam just put the phone on the work top and held Aaron's arm. 

“No, she said.. she needs to call one for Robert.”

Aaron could feel the pressure on his chest make his eyes fill with water. 

“What… What's happened to him”

“I don't know Aaron, I really don’t. She didn't say much, she needed to go.”

Aaron moved away from Adam and grabbed His phone off the work top. 

“What you doing” Adam asked feeling anxious “she said she'd call back”

Aaron's hands fumbled with the phone, shaking with worry. 

“What if… Adam” Aaron grabbed Adam’s hand. “What if he's really bed”

Adam could see the fear in Aaron's eyes.

“Let's just wait for her to ring back” Adam spoke softly, trying to calm his best friend down.


	5. Heartache

“Don't worry Robert, they said there coming as fast as they can. You'll be just fine.”

Vic was terrified, she was holding Roberts hand so she could feel his pulse, making sure he still had one. 

“Robert please, please be alright. I love you”

….

 

Adam had made Aaron go into the living room to sit down. He got him a beer, trying to calm his nerves.

“We should call her”

“Aaron we can't.”

Aaron looked up at Adam. 

“Why not. She had to call and ambulance, she'll done that by now.”

“Maybe she's had to stay on the phone while they try and find her”

Aaron stood up and paced the room. 

“Well if that's the case, the phone will just be busy and I'll hang up”

Aaron grabbed Adams phone, and called Vic. 

…..

 

The ambulance woman had told her to get out of the car as it could be dangerous. But there was a no way she was leaving her brother. She sat beside him, talking to him, willing him to wake up. The phone by her side started to ring out. 

She reached down and picked it up. 

“hey” she'd see it was Adam and instantly felt bad for not calling back. 

“It's Aaron. How Robert?, Vic what's going on.”

“I'm waiting for the ambulance”

Aaron pushed his hand through his hair. 

“What's wrong with him?” Aaron's was shaking, his heart felt like it was being squeezed. 

“I'm not sure. He won't wake up, he was ok but then he must of collapsed.” She was trying to be strong for Aaron “he'll be ok Aaron.. I'm here with him.”

Aaron's felt like he was useless, he need to be there helping. He wanted to make sure for himself that Robert was alright, he wanted to talk to him.

“They will be here soon, he'll be in good hands.”

Aaron couldn't really say anything, he just felt cold. 

Adam took the phone off Aaron. “What hospital are you going to?, we'll meet you there”

“Hotton general I think” 

“Alright, I’ll see you there. Take care babe, I love you” Adam look at Aaron and felt bad that Aaron couldn't tell Robert that. “I love you too baby” Vic softly said back. 

Adam hung up and walked over to Aaron. 

“Let's go”

Aaron nodded, his face was white and his eyes were blood shot. He followed Adam as they walked toward the door, Adam grabbed his keys from the bowl and headed out. 

……

 

The ambulance has just arrived and they'd got Vic out of the car. They had more trouble getting Robert out. By then the fire engine had turned up, and was cutting the door off to make it easier to get him out. 

Once he was out they got him on the stretcher and placed him on the bed. He was wheeled into the back of the ambulance as the doctors worked on him. They'd asked Vic to wait outside while the paramedic checked her head wound. 

“Please, just tell me he's going to be alright”

“There seeing to him, as soon as we know you'll know.” The woman said calmly. 

A few minutes later the doors of the ambulance opened and Robert was just laying there connected to wires and heart monitors. Vic was scared but she tried her best to be there for Robert. She knew she had to be, he was her big brother and she needed to make sure she was strong and supporting for him when he woke up. 

 

…..

 

Aaron had his head in his hands. They were in the waiting area for the emergency patients. Aaron wanted to wait where the ambulances arrived But Adam told him it wasn't aloud. 

They had been there for about an hour now and Aaron was getting more and more anxious. 

“Where the hell are they? This is crazy.. What if… Adam”

“Stop Aaron. Your making yourself worry more, just wait.”

Aaron took his best friends advice trying to calm his nerves. 

…

 

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital and they quickly wheeled Robert out. One of the doctors took hold of Vic and lead her away from Robert. 

“No.. No I want to stay with him, he's my brother I need to stay with him.”

“They need to help him now, you need that cut on your head looked at.” The doctor calmly said. 

“no, please can I stay with him”

“Your not aloud, they need to assess him probably. Then you can see him.”

Robert had already been wheeled off and out of sight. Vic just looked at the doctor and walked with him down the corridor. 

When was in a small cubicle, the nurse had just finished seeing to her head injuries, she grabbed her phone and called Aaron. 

…. 

The stress was too much, his chest was tightened, he hated feeling this scared, he remembers feeling like this before. He never wanted to feel that again.   
Suddenly his pocket started vibrating. He quickly pulls his phone out. 

“Vic, We're at the hospital.. We're are you”

She was dizzy and he head was pounding still. 

“We got here about 15 minutes ago. So I didn't call, they wouldn't let me use my phone.”

“Where are you? Where's Robert?”

“They took him off, I'm not sure where. The doctor said they need to assess him. I'm in a cubicle getting my head looked at.”

“I've given them Roberts information so they might be able to tell you what's happening.”

Aaron just pulled the phone away from his ear and handed it to Adam. He raced off to the reception to try and find out where Robert was. 

“Hey babe, Aaron's gone. How are you” Adam said with love in his voice. 

“Tell them you’re my husband and they'll let you in here. Go ask at reception”

“Alright, I see you in a bit.”

Adam put the phone down and walked towards the main part of the hospital. When he got there he found Aaron having a heated argument with one of the doctors. 

Adam raced over to try and calm Aaron down. 

“Aaron just chill out, there doing there jobs.”

“Well it's just crazy, I'm his boyfriend and I'm not aloud to see him.”

“It's not that Mr Dingle, they are still trying to stop the bleeding.” The doctor said softly. 

“What bleeding?” Adam asked. 

“They keep telling me they need to work on him, that he's bleed internally.. I need to see him please, he's my boyfriend”

“As soon as we know more and when you can see him, I will come and tell you.”

The doctor walked off through the double doors and Aaron was shaking with anger and heartache.


	6. Waiting

Aaron was sitting alone. He had convinced Adam he wasn't go to kick off again and that He should go see Vic. The nurse had told him she could wait in the relatives room. He didn't want to, he wanted to go and see Robert. His hands were shaking and his stomach was doing flips. He hadn't even thought about anything else apart from Robert, so when his phone started ringing, he looked down to see it was his mum calling realising he should have probably called her, and Andy. He pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear. 

“Hi” Aaron said with teas forming in his eyes, He knew he'd have to tell her. He didn't want to say it out loud. 

“Hiya love, were are you… At Adams?”

“Err no, And before you get worried, I'm fine but I'm at the hospital.”

“WHAT!.. Why what's wrong, what's happened?”

Aaron just sighed, feeling tired. 

“Vic and Robert had a car accident. Vic is ok but Rob…” Aaron's voice started to break. He let out a breath trying to relax his voice. “Robert is in a bad way mum, they are seeing to him but won't let me see him.. Mum” his voice sounding like he was a scared child “mum I can't cope with this, I need him”

Chas pulled the phone slightly away from her face and closed her eyes. She hated hearing Aaron talk like that. 

“Ok, I'm on my way”

“No.. You don't need to, Adams here”

“Is he there with you?”

Aaron's looked around at the empty room, trying to decide whether or not to lie.”

“Err.. Yeah.. Well no, no at the moment he's with Vic”

“Right well I'm coming to be with you then, no argument. I'll leave now”

Aaron was suddenly happy at the thought of having his mum there. 

“Thanks mum.”

Aaron hung up the phone and leaned back into the sofa. His lifted his hand out in front of this face, seeing how much he was shaking. He started to cry, he couldn't stop it, he needed to get it out. To Just cry. 

…

30 minutes later and Aaron was a mess. He was in the same spot on the sofa with his legs pulled tightly to his chest. All the tears had gone and be was in a state of shock. He heard the door slowly open and Adam and Vic walked in. Adam quickly noticing Aaron was in a bad way. His eyes were red and puffy but also his face was white and cold looking. Adam walked over and sat beside Aaron while Vic took a seat on the small chair the other side of the small room. 

“Mate… Have you heard anything yet?”

Aaron hardly moved at all, just looking out into the space in front of him. 

“Nothing” he said with a voice that hed given up. 

Adam didn't know what to do. He sat back in the sofa and looked over at Vic, trying to think of something to say that would make things seem better. 

Suddenly the door burst open. 

“Aaron love” is all Chas said as she walked over to Aaron. 

“Hey” Aaron looked up at Chas a gave a small fake smile, trying to look like he was ok. 

“What's happening with Robert.” She asked. 

Adam sensed that Aaron did my want to talk about it. 

“We haven't heard anything yet” Adam said softly. “We just need to wait and see” 

Chas could see Aaron wasn't alright at all, but she knew her son. So she went and sat next to Vic on the other chair. 

…..

20 more minutes later, the doctor walked into the room. 

Aaron's eyes shot up, along with the rest of his body off the sofa.

“Can I see him” Aaron said before the doctor had got a word out. 

“Yes” is all the doctor said looking at Aaron. But Aaron could see the look of concern on the his face. 

“Well how is he, he's alright… Right?”

The doctors face didn't show any emotion. 

“He had some pretty bad internal bleeding in his abdomen, we stopped the bleed as fast as we could but he lost a lot.” The doctor moved his arms around trying to reassure a terrified looking Aaron. “He's stable at the moment, thing look good, but time will tell. We need to keep checking on him every hour to see if he responds to anything.”

“Like before” Vic said quietly. 

“He was in a coma before, for about a month.”

The doctor looked at her. 

“Yes, just like before.” The doctor replied  
“Do you want to see him now” he looked at Aaron. 

“Yes”

“Ok, but just you for now” 

The doctor turned around to walk out the door and Aaron followed him.

…. 

He felt like he was walking down the longest corridor ever. He finally made it to the intensive care unit. A wave of anxiety flooded over his body, he was so scared to see Robert. 

The doctor opened the door for Aaron to go in. 

“Keep talking to him, it helps. For you and him” the doctor said with a smile and left Aaron to it. 

Aaron watched the doctor walk away, not wanting to be left without someone that could help Robert if he needed it. 

He slowly made his was into the room. The sound of machines caught his attention. As he opened the door fully, he could see Robert laying in the hospital bed, all tucked in neatly. His eyes filled with tears. 

He walked over to his boyfriend reaching out to touch his hand, but pulling it away worried he might hurt him. 

All he could do for a few minutes was just stand there looking at Robert. His heart was breaking as his chest felt like a weight was being pressed into it. 

“Look at you, trust you to get in this situation again.” He smiled to himself trying to stop himself from crying. “Can't leave you alone for a second can I” Aaron reached down and held on to Roberts hand lightly. “Please Robert, wake up… for me”


	7. Why

It had been 24 hours and Aaron was still in the same spot. Just looking at Robert holding his hand. 

“Maybe you should go home, have a shower. Sleep for a bit love” Chas said as she walked over to where her son was sitting. 

“No, I'm fine here” he said without looking at her. 

She signed and knelt down beside him “ you need to sleep love, I'll stay with him and if he wakes up or anything happens, I will call you straight away. I promise.”

Aaron looked looked at her. 

“Mum… I can't.” He looked back at Robert. “Don't you need to go look after Liv, she's probably driving Diane mad.”

Chas stood back up and walked towards the door. 

“Thanks mum.” He said softly, not looking away from Robert. 

Chas just looked at him and smiled as she walked out the door. 

….

A few hours later and Aaron had finally fell asleep in the chair. The nurse walked in, spotting Aaron was asleep, trying her best not to make much noise. He only woke up when he heard the door shut as she left. 

“Wait” Aaron said as he got up off the chair. 

He caught up with nurse, “how's he doing?”

She looked at Aaron and smiled “he's doing good. He's not getting any worse, we just have to wait and see.”

“When will you try and wake him.?”

“Tomorrow”

Aaron looked at the woman with wide eyes. “Oh ok.. That's good”

“We have to just keep hopeful”, she smiled and walked away down the corridor. 

Aaron walked back into Roberts room. He moved over to Robert and kissed his cheek. The love that Aaron felt for him at this moment was more then he thought he could ever love anyone. As he brushed his hand through this boyfriends hair he heard the door slowly open. 

“Hi” Vic said as she walked in to stand at the end of Roberts bed. “Is it alright to be here”

“He's you brother Vic” Aaron said with a smile. 

“Yeah, but I don't want to interrupt you”

“Yeah, I mean we were in the middle of an interesting conversation. But il let you off.” He said with a grin. 

“Haha” Vic smiled. She was happy Aaron could have a little humour. 

She walked round to stand beside her bother and Aaron sat down on the chair that become very familiar to him. 

“How come you two decided to go out anyways!” Aaron asked. 

“To be honest I think he was just sulking that you had gone out without him”

“Hang on.. What!” Aaron's thoughts about Liv that he hoped weren't true were creeping into his head. “He text me first and said he was staying at your, before I even told him about going out with Liv!”

She looked confused. 

“No, he came over to mine with a moody face saying he asked you to go out, just you and him, and you said you couldn't because you had plans with Liv”

“What!?”

Aaron ran his hands over his face. 

“Then he said you told him he should stay at mine. I think that was what made him most grumpy.”

“I never said all that” Aaron started to get angry. 

“It must have been her” 

“Who!, what you talking about” Vic looked at Aaron seeing he was getting frustrated. 

Aaron looked up straight at Vic and then at Robert.  
“Err nothing, it's nothing. Just crossed wires that's all”

“I'll just be two minutes” Aaron said as he walked toward the door. 

As he got out the door and down the corridor, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

“Hey, mum… Yeah can you bring Liv with you when you come back. I want to see her.”

 

….

 

Aaron couldn't stop thinking about it. Why she would do it. And the anger that he felt was making him sad, he didn't want to lash out at her, she could have nothing to do with it. But it all seemed a bit weird. 

Aaron knew in the back of his mind that this is something that Liv would totally do. She would find it Funny to mess with Robert. He Tried to calm down and focus on reading the paper to Robert.

An hour later Chas and Liv knocked on the door and walked In. 

“Hiya sweetheart” 

“Hi mum” he greeted her with a smile. 

“Hey Liv” he could see she looked nervous. 

“It's alright, don't need to look so scared.”  
Aaron walked round and put his arm around his little sister. 

She looked up at him and smiled “it's just weird seeing him like that. Her voice was shaking. She wasn't good at hiding her worry. 

Aaron pulled his arm off her and went to sit back down. 

After a while of them all standing around awkwardly, trying to find something to talk about. Chas went to get her and Aaron a cuppa tea. 

It was just Aaron and Liv in the room with Robert. Each one side of the bed. 

Earlier Aaron had gone into another room and got Liv a chair because she was complaining about he legs aching. 

“Are you ok?” Aaron asked. 

Liv looked up “yeah fine.”

Aaron stood up and took Robert's hand “You know how much he means to me Liv”

She just nodded. 

“He means so much, he's changed everything for me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.”

Liv looked upset. She kept looking at Robert and how Aaron was looking at him. She never meant for all of this to happen, she wants her brother to be happy. And she knew Robert was his happiness. 

“I'm sorry” she said in a light voice. 

Aaron looked over at her. 

“What?”

She started to cry, with panic in her voice. 

“I'm so sorry Aaron I never meant for all this, I didn't know this would happen. It's all my fault. He would be fine if it wasn't for me.”

Aaron's anger built up in his chest. 

“What are you talking about Liv”

“I was only messing around I'm sorry.”

Aaron was trying to keep calm, he didn't want to scare her. 

“Tell me exactly what your talking about. Now!”

“I took your phone. It was in your room, you left it when you went to work”

“And why were you in mine and Roberts room”

She stood up and walked to the end of the room. 

“I was ringing, I heard it. I went to see what it was.”

So instead of taking it downstairs or just leaving it where it was, you decide to steal it.”

Aaron was so close to boiling over with anger. 

Liv had tears running down her face “I didn't steal it Aaron. I could see Robert had text you about going out that night and I didn't want you two going out without me”

“So you text him saying I was busy, that I was going out with you instead?” 

Liv just nodded. 

“And also that he should stay at Vic's and not the pub?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah” she said quietly. 

Aaron just walked up to her. 

“Why.. All this, look at him. You did this! YOU!” He shouted.

Liv started crying and ran out the door, just as Chas was walking in. 

“What the hell Aaron” Chas asked as she tried to dodge out of Liv's way with tea in her hands. . 

“It was her.. She, mum she took my phone and text Robert.”

Chad just closed her eyes and sighed. “I'm sorry love” 

“Well, you can tell her to stay well away. From me and especially from Robert.”

He went and sat back down. 

“I'm sure she didn't mean for as this to happen. She couldn't have known.”

He looked up at Robert and the anger turned to emotions as he started to well up. He look at his mum. 

“Can you leave please, I want to be left alone.”

“Sweetheart please, you shouldn't be on your own.”

“I'm not, Iv got Robert. He's all I need.”


	8. More waiting

It was the next day. The day they were going to wake Robert up. Aaron was trying to keep his hopes low, just in case he didn't wake up. But in reality Aaron knew he would probably brake and crumble if Robert didn't respond. 

All night Aaron had Liv on his mind. He couldn't get his head round it, how she could be that sneaky. But at the same time he knew she would never of wanted to put Robert in hospital. She wasn't evil, she's just a kid And a nice one at that. 

Aaron had managed to get some sleep, not much but a couple of hours. He felt like he couldn't leave Robert for a minute, like the second he would Robert he would wake up and he'd be all alone. That thought scared Aaron more then anything. 

“Morning” the nurse said as she walked through the door. She stood beside Robert, checking the monitors. 

“are they going to try and wake him today?”

the nurse looked over at Aaron. She could see how tired he looked, his coat over him like a blanket. 

“The doctor will be in shortly to talk to you about it.”

Aaron started to get worried. 

“How do you mean talk about it, are they not going to do it today.”

“they have to make sure his body can take it. He was very ill.”

The nurse smiled at Aaron. 

“He will be in soon to see you.”

With that she walked out the room. 

Aaron looked at Robert. He looked so peaceful, the times he had woken Up to Robert, and just stared at him with all the love in the world. In Aaron's mind he just pretended Robert was asleep and could wake up at any moment. It was a way of dealing with the situation they were in. 

…..

 

“Ok Mr Dingle, we have checked him over and we think he is well enough to be woken up.”

Aaron just let out a sigh of relief. His hands running over is smiling face. He looked to his mum with complete joy. 

“I'll get the nurse and we'll get things started” the doctor said as he walked out the door. 

“That's so good love” Chas hugged her son. 

Aaron hugged her back, trying not to get too excited. He knew it wasn't job done, not yet. 

…

“ok we're about to give him the drugs to wake him.”

Aaron, Chas, Vic and Adam were standing in corridor outside Roberts room. 

“Only two in the room please” the doctor insisted. 

Aaron looked Vic. 

“You should be in there Vic, he's your family.”

Vic just smiled, thankful Aaron wanted her in there with him. She was so worried about her brother, but she knew how much Aaron needed him so she let him take control of everything. 

They walked into the room and stood beside Robert holding onto him. 

The doctor administrated the drugs. 

“It could take hours Mr Dingle, remember that”

Aaron nodded and looked at Robert, willing him to wake up. 

…..

It had been a few hours and Vic had gone home, telling Aaron to call her is he wakes up. 

“Come on Robert, please wake up. I promise I'll make your favourite dinner every night. I'll do all the cleaning, I'll even clean the toilet.” Aaron smiled to himself, thinking about if Robert could hear him, he'd hold him to them promises. 

A few more hours and Aaron just got off the phone to Chas, giving her the updates. Not that there was any thing to update her on. There was no progress with Robert. 

“Please Robert” he whispered. 

Aaron was losing hope. 

…

The doctor had just left, he said that it was normal and there was still time. Aaron was not so sure. His anxiety hadn't faded, his chest was tight and nothing could calm him, not until he was awake. 

Aaron's eye lids were heavy and his arms felt weak. He didn't want to sleep but his body was failing him. 

“Aaron” 

Aaron was half asleep and couldn't register what he heard. 

“Aaron”

A small voice consuming his ears. 

“Aaron” 

That time Aaron registered it loud and clear, his eyes popped open and rushed towards Robert. 

“Robert, Robert” he grabbed his hand and pulled it to his chest.

Robert groaned and looked towards Aaron. 

“Hiya” Robert said softly, he smiled at Aaron. 

Aaron just smiled with tears in his eyes. Leaning down and kissing Roberts lips. 

“Iv missed you” Aaron placed his hands on Roberts jaw, cupping his face. 

“Don't cry” Robert could see tears rolling down Aaron's face 

Aaron was so happy, all he wanted to do was hug and kiss and feel Robert close him him. He needed to feel that connection between them.

He dragged himself away. 

“I should get the doctor.”

……

The doctor had just left, and Aaron couldn't stop smiling. 

“Looks like you'll have to put up with for a bit longer then” Robert said while grinning at Aaron. Robert could see how happy Aaron was, he hated the thought of Aaron sitting here for days worrying about him. 

Aaron couldn't believe it was happening. Robert was awake. “I love you so much, so much” Aaron said as moving over to Robert, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

“I should call Vic, I told her I would”

Aaron moved away and walked towards the door. 

“Can we just have some time, me and you”  
Robert said quietly. 

He knew how close he came to not ever seeing Aaron again. He could see how tired Aaron looked, all the wanted to was move over and let Aaron get into bed with him, Hug him until he was sound asleep.

And that's exactly what he did.


	9. Room for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's commented on this fic. It's made me love writing this story so much more.  
> It means a lot, so thank you all.

As Aaron slowly woke up he could feel the warmth of arms around him, he slowly lifted his head off Roberts chest and looked up at him. In return he was greeted with a very tired looking man. 

“Are you alright” Aaron asked as he started to worry Robert was looking off colour and a bit dazed. 

“Well I have just been in a coma, so I'm not at a 100%” he joked while giving Aaron a squeeze. 

Aaron sat up and put his hands on Roberts arms. Keeping Roberts arms wrapped around him, not wanting the feeling to leave. 

Aaron looked up at Robert, he couldn't believe how happy he was to see his eyes light up. All the time, sitting, waiting for him to open them and now he could finally looked into them once more, and it was him. His Robert. 

….

The doctor and nurse had just left the room and Aaron was on the phone to Vic. The doctor was please with his progress. 

“She's on her way, she's bringing Chas.”

“Is Liv coming?” 

“Err.. Why?” Aaron asked with a weird look. 

“No reason. It's just, she'd probably try and kill me”

Aaron gave a confused look. 

“You know, pull some wires out of the machine or of me” he laughed “she'd probably think it was funny.”

Aaron just looked at Robert and sat down.

“What?” Robert wondering if he'd said something wrong. 

“I should probably tell you before they get here, in case Liv is coming.”

“Tell me what?” Robert sat further up the bed to focus more on what Aaron was saying. 

Aaron walked over to Robert and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“When you text me, asking to go out for the evening. The day of your accident”

“Yeah, but you had plans with Liv”

Aaron looked down at his hand resting on Roberts arm. 

“No it wasn't me that text you back, it was Liv. She stole my phone and pretended to be me.”

“What!... Why would she do that!”

“Because she thought I was spending to much time with you and not enough with her, she felt left out.”

“That's crazy” 

Robert could see how upset it was making Aaron. 

“So she told you all this.”

“Yeah, when she came here to see you, I think she felt bad.”

“Felt bad.. Why?”

“Well if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be in here, me and you would have gone out instead.”

Robert took Aaron's hand. 

“Don't worry I'll talk to her if she's upset, make her realise she's got nothing to feel bad for.”

“Yeah she does” Aaron said a little too loud. “You could have died and it would have been her fault.”

“No Aaron, this is not her fault. The small roads, the mud on the road, the rain and me letting Vic drive in them conditions are the reasons I'm here now, not because of her.”

Aaron just looked at Robert and Aaron could see that he had been wrong, he shouldn't have been so harsh towards Liv. 

“I shouted at her, told her it was all her fault. I just got so angry. You could have died.”

 

“She a little shit Aaron, not a killer”

“Yeah” Aaron stood up, walked over to the chair and sat down with a thud. 

“I feel awful now” he said in a soft voice. 

 

…..

 

10 minutes later Chas and Vic walked into Robert’s room. 

“Hiya Rob” Vic walked quickly over to Robert and gave him a hug. “So glad your alright”

“Oh steady” Robert groaned as she squeezed him. “You'll put my back in that coma if your not carful.” Robert laughed out. 

Robert looked over to Chas who was smiling at him. 

“Glad to see your feeling better” 

“Thanks” Robert smiled at her, knowing she was only really glad for Aaron sake. 

 

Aaron turned towards his mum. 

“Is Liv not with you”

“She's in the car, she said you hated her so she didn't want to come in.”

Aaron looked down at the floor, then looked at Robert. 

“Go talk to her Aaron, let her now I'm not mad at her”

Aaron nodded at his boyfriend and headed toward the door and out to the hospital car park. He found Liv sitting in the back of the car with her headphones in. He nocked on the window beside her. 

“What the hell” she shouted. 

She turned round to see it was Aaron and slowly opened the door. 

“Hey” Aaron said, seeing the nervous look on her face. 

“I'm not mad at you Liv, please will you come in”

“Why, does Robert want to shout at me too”

Aaron bent down to be at Liv’s level. 

“No he doesn't, he's the one that made me see it wasn't your fault. None of it was”

Liv looked at Aaron with relief. 

“Really, he's not mad”

“No.”

“But I do think you need to say sorry for messing with him”

She smiled at Aaron. 

“Yeah, I will. And I'm sorry to you to”

Aaron smiled. 

“I know”

…..

 

Aaron and Liv walked back in to the hospital, towards Roberts room. As they were about to walk in Chas and Vic were walking out. 

“Right we should get going” Chas said as she looked at Aaron. 

“I wish I could stay” Vic sighed “but I need to get to work. 

“Alright, well Liv can come home with me.”  
Aaron insisted “I wanna spend some time with my little sister” he said with a smile. 

Chas looked at Liv. 

“You better not play up for him, you hear me missy.”

“Mum, just go. We'll be fine.”

They said there goodbyes and left. 

Aaron and Liv walked into the hospital room.   
Liv was nervous. 

“Hey” Robert smiled at Liv

“Hiya” she sad quietly. 

There was an awkward silence and then Liv walked over to Robert. 

“I'm sorry for messing with you, I never meant to get you hurt.”

“Hey it's alright, I know you didn't.”

“I don't like you very much but I don't want you to die.”

Robert smiled, “well thanks… I guess”

Aaron smiled at Liv, knowing her sister meant well. 

Aaron moved closer to them so they were both standing beside Robert. He put his arm around Liv. “I love you both, there is room for both you in my life.” He looked at Liv “you’re my little sister, I will always love you unconditionally.” Then he looked at Robert. “But Robert is very special to me as well, I love him.” Robert looked at Aaron with a half shocked, half delighted smile. “I need you both, and I need you both to get alone. For me”

Robert and Liv looked at each other. 

“Well I guess I could try and pretend to like him” she smiled up at Aaron. 

They all laughed and Aaron looked over to see a smile from ear to ear on Roberts face. His heart filled with joy. 

…

Half an hour later they were all chatted out. Liv was half falling asleep. 

“Right we better get going, school in the morning.” Aaron got up and walked over to Robert, giving him a kiss. 

“Ewww, stop that.” Liv said while pulling a face. 

Aaron and Robert smiled into the kiss and made a point of kissing longer. 

“Right, I'll wait out here…”

Liv walked out the room. 

Aaron pulled away from from Robert and went to pick his coat off the chair. 

“Aaron”

Aaron turned to face Robert. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said, about… Loving me”

Aaron couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

“Yeah you muppet”

Aaron could see the joy in Roberts face, the relief like he'd wanted to ask that for the past half hour. 

“Com ere” 

Aaron walked back over to Robert and cupped his face with his hands, while Robert held on to Aaron's waist. They kissed slowly, full of love and passion. 

Aaron pulled away “I better get Liv home. Il text you later.”

Robert smiled.. “Okay” he held onto Aaron's hand “I love you Aaron, I love you so mu….”

“I know.”


End file.
